Paper Pokemon
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: Somehow, Jagger, Trace and friends were transported into the world of Paper Mario, and they try to find out why. But their strange appearances (To the Mario characters at least) raise suspicion among others.
1. How is this possible?

_**Paper Pokemon **_

_Chapter 1, How is this possible?_

"Ugghhh my aching head..." Jagger complained as he slowly woke up. He look down at his paw. It looked... Different somehow..."What the?.." He went over to a mirror. His eyes widened. "Wh... What?.. How is this possible?.. I'm made of..." He was made of paper. He quickly rushed outside. EVERYTHING was made of paper. "What happened?.." He saw everyone by a small wooden structure. Trace, Ashley, Luna, even Blaze and Rena were there. All made of paper.

"Jagger, you're here too!" Trace exclaimed.

"Yeah... This is weird... Anyone know how we got here?" Jagger asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Where are we anyways?"

"Excuse me! I'm sorry to interrupt but you're in Rougeport!" Said a small, bomb-like creature.

"Huh? And who are you?" Jagger asked him.

"Oh! My name is Bobert, and I'm a Bob-omb!"

"Hmm... Rougeport? Bob-ombs?.." Jagger's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion.

"Guys... I think we've been somehow been transported into Paper Mario..."

"What? How is that even possible?" Luna asked

"I don't know, but we should try to find out."

"Maybe if we search around Rougeport, we can find out why we're here." Trace stated. The team nodded in agreement, and split up to find out why they were transported into the video game. This whole time, two figures were hiding behind a crate, observing the conversation.

"Lord, who where those people? They looked very strange. I've never seen them around here before. Think their with Mario?" A feminine voice asked.

"Hmm... They don't look like it... Can't be too careful though. We should check it out."

"But how will we do that, lord?"

"We'll find a way. Somehow we have to find out."

"Good point, lord." Both of the figures went down a pipe to who knows where."


	2. The return of the X-Nauts?

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Ch. 2, The return of the X-Nauts?_

_Jagger_

Jagger was wandering around west Rougeport, still pondering how everyone was transported into Paper Mario. He was about to enter the area with the train and blimp when

"Not so fast!" A large, spiked shelled, monsterous creature fell from the sky, shaking the ground. A small, witch turtle floated in after it.

"Behold! I am lord Bowser! King of the Koopas!"

"Oh, and what can I do for you mister 'supreme king of everything.'" Jagger mocked. Bowser stomped the ground angrily.

"Grrrrr, you're really gonna get it now you little brat! We know you're with Mario and now we're gonna take you down!"

"So we're gonna fight? Fine, but 2 against one seems a little unfair, dosent it?"

"Fair scmair! Get ready to be destroyed!" Bowser charged towards Jagger.

_Trace_

Trace, was not spending as much time worring about why they came to Rougeport, and took the time to get familliar with the surroundings. He now was very familliar with the layout of Rougeport, and can easily navigate it. Suddenly, he heard a loud boom in the distance.

"What the!?" He yelled as he ran towards the noise. He saw Bowser shooting large fireballs at Jagger. The hit the wall as Jagger swiftly doged them, causing the boom sound. "Jagger!" Trace ran towards Bowser and Kammy, using Surf when their backs were turned, causing a huge wave to form and smash them against the wall.

"Grahh! Cheap shot!" Bowser yelled.

"Trace! What are you doing here?" Jagger asked.

"I'm here to help you beat these guys!"

"Grr... Need your friends to help you? How pathetic! Kammy! Now!" Bowser commanded.

"Yes lord Bowser!" Kammy responded, charging up a spell in her staff. She released the energy onto Bowser, making him grow huge in size.

"Bwahahaha! No one is a match for the almighty Mega Bowser! Flee in terror you puny ants!" Bowser yelled.

"Ahh! J...Jagger! How are we supposed to beat him now?" Trace asked.

"Hmm... Well, no one that big can move very fast right? We just have to outspeed him. Just keep a sharp eye out, and be careful." Trace nodded. Bowser shot out several mega fireballs, and Jagger and Trace quickly doged them. Trace fired several Thunderbolts and Ice Beams at Bowser, while Jagger pelted him with Aura Spheres. Trace flew up and used Dragon Claw on the back of Bowser's head. Just then, Jagger got an idea.

"Trace! Keep distracting him! I've got an idea!" Jagger went right in front of bowser.

"The bigger they are, the harder they..." Jagger jumped up high. "FALL!" Jagger slugged Bowser with a punch at maximum power. Bowser fell to the ground with a tremendous crash. His eyes grew wide, with his mouth agape

"What the! No! How is this?.." He said as he shrank down to normal size.

"L...Lord Bowser!" Kammy said with concern.

"Grahhh... Foiled again..." Bowser said with swirls in his eyes.

"Jagger!" Jagger and Trace saw Luna, Ashley, Blaze, and Rena running towards them.

"We came as soon as we heard that giant crash! Are you two okay?" Luna asked. Jagger looked down at Bowser.

"Yeah... We're fine..."

"We should rest for tonight. That must have been a harsh fight." The team nodded in agreement.

* * *

A figure sat outside the rubble of a destroyed space station. He buried his face in his hands.

"Uggh... What are we going to do now?.." Another figure approached him.

"Lord Crump! I've recieved word that six strange beings have been seen around Rougeport! There's something weird about them... It's as... It's as if they are from a completely different universe..." Lord Crump gasped and jumped up in excitement.

"That means that they could have an extremely rare treasure! Possibly even the equivalent of The Thousand Year Door! Haha yes! Soldier! Gather the others and get to work on building a new space station! The X-Nauts are back in business baby!"

"Yes sir!" The X-Naut crossed his arms over his chest, and went to get the others.


	3. The mighty jungle

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 3: The mighty jungle_

"Hmm... Surely we can't be confined to the cardboard walls of this small town... I doubt we'll find out anything if we just stay here..." Jagger thought. "Should I tell the others?.. I think they'll be fine, and besides, when I'm gone, they might find something else... But where to look?.." Jagger looked down and saw a pipe right next to him. "Huh, well that's convenient." Jagger jumped in, hoping to find answers. Luna saw him just as he entered the pipe.

"Hmm... Now where's he off too?"

* * *

Jagger read the sign next to another pipe.

"Hmm... Shy Guy Jungle eh? This looks promising." He was about to go in when

"Hey! Now where do you think you're going?" Jagger turned around to see Luna, hands on her hips.

"Huh? Well I just decided to find another place to explore."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought that while I was gone that you guys could find something else here." Luna sighed.

"You still could have told us..."

"Look, you can come with me if you want."

"Hmm... Fine. But only because I have nothing better to do." And so the two went into the pipe, to explore the Shy Guy Jungle.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jagger or Luna? I haven't seen them all day." Ashley said.

"I haven't. But you're right, they've been gone for quite awhile." Trace replied.

"I sure hope their alright..."  
"They have to be! My Jagger will always pull through! No matter what the situation!" Rena exclaimed. There was a long silence.

"Riiiiiiiigght... So what do you propose we do?"

"I think we should go look for them."

"Ooh! Ooh! I can do that! I'm good at finding Jagger! See you guys later" Rena said as the darted away to look for Jagger. (And Luna too I guess.)

"Ooooo-K?.. I'm going to take that in the least creepy way as possible."

"Hey! Hey! Hey guys! Hey! I'm here too! Say something about me!" Blaze exclaimed, flailing his arms about.

"Eheheh... Yes Blaze, we know. Just, please, shut up." Ashley said.

"Awww... Why does everyone hate me?.."

"Because you suck at life Blaze." Trace said. Blaze sadly walked away to do... Umm... I don't know... Something... Probably...

* * *

Jagger and Luna were wandering through Shy Guy Jungle when

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy! You guys! Wait up!" They saw Rena running towards them.

"Oh great... Rena, what do you want?" Luna asked.

"Ashley and Trace wanted to know where you were, so I came to find you!"

"Meh, I guess it's fine if she tags along..." Jagger said. "Let's just keep- ow!" Jagger wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into a wall. It was a very large door with a slot that something to fit in. There was an inscription next to the slot. Jagger read it aloud.

"To the hero who wishes to stop the world from filling with dread, retrieve the sacred Flora's Crown from atop the monster's head."

"Hmm... You wonder what that means don't you?.."

"Whoa! S-sorry, you startled me... Who are you exactly?" Jagger asked the small, slightly humanoid red figure that appeared from nowhere.

"Oh! How rude of me! I am a Spear Guy, but you can call me Spear Guy. I've been trying to figure this out for quite some time, but I haven't got the slightest idea..."

"Uhh... I think it means that if you're the hero who wants to stop the world from filling with dread, to get Flora's Crown from that monster."

"Oh my! You are brilliant! How could I not realize that!" Spear Guy said as Jagger chuckled nervously. Luna's eyes widened as she realized that Rena was gone.

"Uhh Jagger? Rena isn't here... I think her short attention span got bored of the conversation and she left..."  
"What? We have to find her! Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into! Gotta go Spear Guy!"

"Oh? Alright! Just watch out for Petey Pirranah! ... Hmm... Could Petey be?.. Hey! Guys! ... Oh... They left..."

* * *

Rena was wandering around the jungle, admiring the scenery.

"Oh, the flowers here are so pretty..." Not watching where she was going, she bumped into some large creature and fell on her bottom. "Ouch! Haha, sorry!.. U-uh..." She looked up at the creature. It was green with a head that was red with white spots, and also had a green crown on it. It had the same pattern of color on something that covered its waist. It had stubby legs, leaves for arms, and a very distinct belly button. Rena inched away from it, but it kept getting closer. "Uhh... Guys? This would be a good time to help... Guys?" Drool fell from the creature's mouth as it licked its lips. "Guys! H...Help! Eyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"


	4. Wait, WHO saved the day?

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 4: Wait, WHO saved the day?_

"Guys! Help! Eyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Huh? This way!" Jagger pointed in the direction of the scream, running towards it, Luna following behind him.

"Helllllllp meeeeeeeeeeee!" The creature tossed Rena up into the air, causing her to fall into its mouth, swallowing her whole.

"Uhh... Is that?.."

"Petey Piranha?" Just then Jagger noticed the crown on Petey's head.

"That must be Flora's Crown!" Petey turned around and noticed the two, letting out a loud roar.

"SHINY PETEY TIME!" Petey charged towards them, but they dived out of the way to avoid it. Petey had a hard time stopping and ran straight into a tree. he rubbed his head as he groaned in pain. Petey let out another roar and spat out water at them. It missed, as Petey was still a little dazed from that blow to the head. Petey then decided it was time he landed a good attack, and started to twist up.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know, but be ready!"

Petey began to spin towards them. Luna managed to avoid it, but he hit Jagger and sent him flying back. However, the attack made Petey dizzy, and he began to wobble on one foot, his tongue hanging out.

"Jagger! Are you okay?"  
"Argh... I'm fine, now it's our turn!" Jagger charged towards him, smacking him with an Ice Punch. Petey roared as he fell to the ground with a big crash. Then, Jagger noticed something.

"Luna! That bellybutton looks like a weak spot! Hit him there!"  
"Got it!" Luna jumped up high and charged up a Flash Cannon, firing the large silver ball of energy at Petey, hitting him square in the stomach. Petey hacked and gagged, and then finally spit out Rena, who was covered in saliva.

"YUCK! That was DISGUSTING!" She yelled. However, Petey now got up, and Rena drew his attention to her. He ran towards Rena and smacked her away with his leaf-arms, smacking her against a tree and knocking her unconscious.

"...Typical... Oh well, Jagger! What do you say we whack this weed!"

"Even though that was a horrible pun, let's do this!" Petey shot more water at them, but this time it hit, making them soggy and incapable of movement.

"Gah! I... I can't move!"

"J...Jagger? I don't think I like the expression on his face..." Petey had a large grin on his face, and the two knew exactly what he was thinking. "Hahaha! Lunchtime!" He was just about to stuff them in his mouth when

"Payback time!"

"SLICE!"

"GRROOOOOAARRRR!" Petey's mouth was wide agape, as he fell to the ground with a mighty roar. He had a large cut on his back, courteous of a Leaf Blade from Rena.

"Next time think twice before making me your lunch!"

"Rena... You saved us! Rena actually saved us!"

"Heehee... You're welcome Jagger..." Jagger went over to Petey, and took the crown from his head.

"Jagger, maybe now you'll give me that kiss?" Rena said, bringing her face close to Jagger's.

"Yeeeeaahhh, no." Jagger responded, pushing her away. "Let's just go back to that door."

The three arrived at the door, Jagger holding the crown in his hands. He looked at the slot and saw that the crown was a perfect fit. He put in the crown. The slot twisted around, and the door opened. They went inside. They went into a large room with a pedestal in the center. There was a wall near it with another inscription on it.

"To the hero who wishes that there be light, step onto the pedestal so the guardian can test your might."

"Jagger, I think that would be you." Luna said. Jagger nodded and stepped onto the pedestal. He was suddenly teleported somewhere by a flash of bright light.

"Wha? Where'd he go?" Rena asked.

Jagger appeared in another large room.

"Hmm... So you're the hero eh? You don't look like much to me." A feminine voice said.

"Hey! Who are you? Where are you?" Suddenly a Virizion appeared in front of him.

"Whoa!"

"Heheh. Scared you didn't I? My name is Flora, the guardian of the forest. I'm supposed to test your strength and see if you really are the hero that will dispel the darkness, and are worthy of the Grand Star."

"The Grand Star? Hero who will dispel darkness? I just want to find out why I'm here!"

"Hmph. You're quite hasty aren't you? Meloetta will explain everything soon enough?

"Meloetta? Who's Meloetta?"

"Enough talk! I'm supposed to test your strength not answer your stupid questions!"

"Fine! I'll do that then!"

"Good! I, Flora, guardian of the forest, accept your challenge!"


	5. The magic of the forest

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 5: The magic of the forest  
_

"I, Flora, guardian of the forest, accept your challenge!" Flora created an Energy Ball and fired it at Jagger. However, Jagger used Aura Sphere, which absorbed the Energy Ball and grew larger. It was about to hit Flora but she used Sacred Sword to volley it back. Jagger jumped over it and hit Flora with an Ice Punch.

"Hmph, you're stronger than you look." Flora tried to counter with Sacred Sword.

"Heh, just as planned." Jagger thought. He jumped to avoid it. The enhanced Aura Sphere looped around, passed under Jagger, and hit Flora, dealing much damage.

"Grr... Tricky one aren't you?" Flora began to glow green. She stood on her hind legs and raised up her front ones as many Energy Balls filled the area above them. "Flora's Might!" The Energy Balls began to rain down on Jagger but did not hit him. Instead, once they came within a certain radius, became to swirl around him. Flora gasped. "I-Impossible! Could he really be the hero? The hero is the only one who can harness the magic of the guardians, and use it against their enemies... He must be..." Jagger pointed towards Flora, and the Energy Balls began to rapidly shoot at her. Flora used one of her front legs to shield her face. "Gah! I underestimated you! Such power! You are the hero!" There was a flash of blinding light. Jagger's vision returned and he saw Flora standing in front of him. "Heh, I guess you are the true hero. Alright then, I will grant you my magic." She said. She closed her eyes, and concentrated her energy towards Jagger. Jagger began to levitate as a green light began to swirl around him, the energy of the forest surging through him. He returned to the ground. He felt as if he had been renewed, his former energy replaced with this all new one. "I have granted you my powers, hero. Now go forth, defeat the darkness, and may the light guide you along the way." There was another flash of light.

_"You have done well to defeat the first guardian, hero... You must defeat the other guardians... Do so, and the way to the Grand star will open... Then, you will be recognized as the true hero, destined to dispel darkness... Just like your... No, never mind... My power is fading, and I cannot speak to you for much longer hero... Hero, you must retrieve the Grand Star, and defeat Gi-"_ Jagger reappeared in the first room.

"Jagger!" Luna exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Well... I appeared in this room, and a Virizion appeared in front of me. She challenged me to a fight, and I won. She said she granted me her magic. Everything went white, and a voice spoke to me. It said to defeat the other guardians and open the way to the Grand Star, then I will be recognized as the true hero. It also said I had to defeat someone, but I don't know who..." Jagger explained.

"Grand Star?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure what everything meant either..."

"Well, I guess we should head back to Rougeport now. I doubt that there's much more to see here, and the others should be worried." Luna said. Rena and Jagger nodded as the three headed off back to Rougeport.

* * *

"Hahahaha! This place is looking excellent!" Lord Crump exclaimed. Just then, an X-Naut ran up to him.

"Sir! I have news!" He said.

"What is it soldier?"

"We've heard about some kind of monstrous demon that came here from another world, and that its power is so unimaginable, it can crush most normal beings in an instant." Lord Crump jumped up, both surprised and exited.

"Th-that's amazing! If we could harness that demon's power... We'd be unstoppable!"  
"We also have other, not as big news. Project GRAPPLE-3 is nearing completion, and we have finished constructing it. All that's left is its appearance and features."

"That is also amazing! Show me soldier!" The X-Naut lead Crump into a very large room, where many other X-Nauts were working on some kind of robot. Its body was simply a basic square with the X-Naut symbol on it, and in the middle of the symbol was a "3". It's "hands" had claws on them, and the arms were spiked so little could touch it. Its cockpit had a retractable shield around it so it was nearly impenetrable, and to top it all off, the whole thing was made of metal, which in a paper world, is one of the strongest-if not the strongest material known to man.

"Excellent! The X-Nauts will never be defeated! Hahaha! Let's see Mario try to beat us now!"


	6. Journey to the Enigmansion

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 6: Journey to the Enigmansion_

"So where do we go now?' Luna asked. Jagger shrugged.

"I don't have the foggiest idea. There's no telling where to go in a vast world like this." He said. Just then a piece of paper flew past, hitting Trace in the face. He took it off and looked at it. It seemed like some kind of map.

"Hey! Get back here!" Everyone looked towards where the voice was coming from. They saw a Goomba with white hair and odd glasses running towards them. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen my map?" He asked.

"Is this it?" Trace asked, handing him the map.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much! I can't believe that I almost lost my magical map!"

"Magical... Map?" Said Ashley.

"Why yes. This is the very same map that Mario used on his journey to find the Crystal Stars! Ah... But it is of little use to me now..." Suddenly, a glowing green ball of energy came out of Jagger.

"What the?" He said.

"Jagger? Is that the magic that the guardian gave you?" Rena asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." The ball moved around, creating a picture of a volcano out of light. Then it moved over to the edge of the map.

"Eh? What's this?" Said the Goomba.

"I guess it wants us to go to a volcano. Hey mister, do you know where we can find a volcano?"

"Err... Well there's one in Shy Guy Jungle..."

"That's were we just were!"

"Well there is another one... Mt. Lavalava... Getting to it will not be easy though... In west Rougeport, underground the is a pipe leading to Twilight town. There, there is a pipe leading to the Enigmansion. Once there, you have to find a secret passage to Boo's Mansion in Forever Forest. Head through there to reach Toad Town. There is a port there that will take you to Lavalava Island. Head through the Jungle there to reach Mt. Lavalava."

"Woah... That's a lot of info..."

"To make it simple, go to these places in order, Twilight Town, the Enigmansion, Boo's Mansion, Forever Forest, Toad Town, Lavalava Island, Jade Jungle, Mt Lavalava. If you need anything else, I'll be in East Rougeport. By the way, my name is Professor Frankly." Frankly then walked off towards east Rougeport.

"Alright," Said Jagger. " This is going to be a long trip, so at least one of us should stay behind."

"I'll stay." Blaze said.

"Me too." Said Rena.

"Okay, so you two are staying. Anyone else?" Trace, Ashley, and Luna shook their heads. "Alright. See you two when we get back. Are you guys ready?" They nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"So this is Twilight town huh?" Jagger said. "Looks a bit spooky..." He looked over and saw a person kneeling down next to a pig. He went over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"The bell... It...It's ringing again... Why?.."

"Uh... Well... I'm sorry, and I hate to ask you something at a time like this, but, do you know where the pipe to the Enigmansion is?"

"The... Enigmansion?.. Sure... It's right over..."  
_**DING DONG! DING DONG! **_"Oh no... Who's it going to be this time?.." POOF! The person transformed into a pig. "Oink oink!"

"Ahhh! M-maybe... We should check that shop over there..." Ashley suggested. The four entered the shop, and saw a woman behind the counter, and another pig.

"Oh, hello... How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Umm, we were wondering how to get to the Enigmansion." Said Jagger

"The Enigmansion? Of course. The pipe is in that room over there. Now where did I put that key..." The pig then ran up to Jagger.

"Oink oink!" The pig had a key in its mouth. Jagger took it.

"Excuse me, is this it?" Jagger asked the woman, handing her the key.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" The woman took the key and used it to open the door. "The pipe is right though there."

"Thank you." The four went through the door, and into the pipe.

* * *

Jagger emerged from the pipe in a room.

"Whooah..." He said. The others came out as well.

"Is this the Enigmansion?" Luna asked.

"It must be."

"Eeeheeeheeheeaahh!"

"Waaaaaah! W-what was that?!" Ashley yelled, clinging tightly onto Trace. Trace shivered. He just got the strangest chill up his spine.

"I-I don't know... B-but I've got a feeling that we're about to find out..."


	7. Forest of Forever

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 7: Forest of Forever_

"Brr... You guys feeling that weird chill?" Trace asked. Jagger looked outside a window.

"It is pretty cold. It looks like we are on some sort of frozen tundra." Said Jagger.

"No... I feel it too... And I can always stay warm..." Ashley said. A white ghost appeared behind her.

"Eheeheehea!" The ghost cackled.

"Ahh! W-what was that?!" Ashley turned around. The ghost dissapeared. It reappeared behind Ashley again. Ashley turned around again.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAH!" The ghost opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tounge.

"EYYAAAAAAAH!" Ashley's fur stood on end and all of her tails stuck up.

"AHAHAHAHA! That was HILARIOUS!" Said the ghost between laughs.

"Grrrr... I burn you to a crisp!" Ashley said, trying to torch the ghost with Fire Blast. The ghost dissapeared to avoid it. It then reappeared after the attack missed.

"Hey... I was just messing around... But then you took it to far! You make me mad! Boos come out! Let's give 'em a real scare! Eeeheeheeheea!" Many more ghosts flew in from all over the mansion, until every last one was there. They all came together to form Big Boo. Big Boo flew above them, then fell down in an attempt to crush them. Jagger and Trace held up their arms to catch it. Then Ashley and Luna did the same. "H-Hey! P-Put me down!"

"Whatever you say!" Said Jagger. They threw the Big Boo down.

"Owwww! That hurt!"

"Oh yeah? Well so will THIS!" Jagger charged at Big Boo and knocked him against a wall with Ice Punch, freezing him in the process. Ashley then ran over to Big Boo and slashed at him with Iron Tail, breaking the ice. However, Big Boo countered... By eating her!

"Hey! Spit her out!" Trace yelled. He ran to Big Boo and hit him with Dragon Claw.

"Eheehe..." Big Boo huffed and puffed. trying not to give in. It then felt something inside of it. It was a burning sensation... A PAINFUL burning sensation. Big Boo began to turn red. "Ow OW OWWWWWW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOT!" Big Boo then spit Ashley out. She still had a few embers coming from her mouth.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about eating a Fire Type." She said.

"I'm sorry! I give! I give!" Big boo split into separate Boos, and they all flew off, except for the one that was first in the room. "Look, you're trying to reach Forever Forest right?"  
"How did you know?" Jagger asked.

"Well, Lady Bow heard that you were coming, so she sent Bootler to tell us Boos in the Enigmansion."

"WHAT?! If someone told you that we were coming, then WHY did you attack us?!" Said Ashley, fire in her eyes.

"Eeeheeeheeheea! Because scaring people is so much fun!" The Boo flew over to Ashley. "Isn't that right, scaredy-cat?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Eeheeheee! I'll take you to Boo's Mansion, if you really want. Follow me."

* * *

The Boo led them all under some stairs on the side of the mansion. It removed a piece of cloth from something. It was a mirror.

"Look into the mirror." It said. Everyone did so.

"What? I don't see anything." Said Luna.

"Yeah, me neither." Jagger said.

"Look closer..." They did so. Looking closely into the mirror. "Now turn around..." They turned around. They were in an entirely different mansion! All they could hear was the Boo cackling. Just then, a gray Boo with white hair and mustache appeared before them. Then, a light green boo holding a fan and had two hair ribbons appeared. The light green Boo flew around them all.

"Bootler, are these them? They aren't Boos. That's for sure." She said to the gray Boo.

"Indeed Lady Bow. Yes. These are the ones."

"Really? Alright then. Welcome to my mansion! I assume that you are all trying to reach Toad Town?"

"Yes, we are." Said Jagger.

"Okay then, let me take you to Forever Forest.

* * *

Bow led them outside of the mansion, into a forest.

"Now be careful. Forever Forest is a strange place. If you are careless, then you might end up going in circles! Be seeing you!" She said before dissapearing.

"Alright, we have to be careful. You guys ready?" Jagger asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay! Toad Town, here we come!"


	8. Let's Set Sail On A Whale!

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 8: Let's Set Sail On A Whale!_

Forever Forest was quite the spooky place. The forest seemed to be in a perpetual darkness. The four passed a wooden gate onto another part of the forest.

"Okay... There's four paths here... Where to go?.." Said Jagger. Ashley passed by a bush with three large white flowers on it.

"These flowers are strange..." She said.

"Eheeheeheeheeheehee! Eheeheeheeheehee!" The flowers spun around and started laughing.

"Ahhh! L-let's just go this way!" Ashley went through a wooden gate.

"Ash! Wait a second!" Trace said. The others then followed Ashley into another part of the forest. Once they got back together, they had to find another path to take. Then, Jagger noticed something.

"Hey... There's more mushrooms here than anywhere else... You guys think that this is the right way?" He asked.

"Well, I guess we don't have a better strategy. I guess we just gotta play spot-the-difference and hope that it works." Said Luna. It did work. They were successfully in another area.

"Okay, there's flowers on every bush here... Maybe the flowers might give away the right path..."

"Hey! The flowers look different over here!" Trace called. He was right. the flowers were plus shaped instead of x shaped. They passed yet another wooden gate into another area. They circled the trees until they found one with glowing red eyes peering out of it. They passed another gate. They went through a bit more of forest and reached a gate with a Toad near it.

"Hello there strangers! Welcome to Toad Town!" He said cheerfully.

"This is toad town?" Jagger asked.

"Yep! This is Toad Town alright!"

"Well, do you know where the port is?"

"Of course! Just head that way a bit. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." The Toad raised the gate and the four went to the port. To their surprise, there was no boat! They found a greenish brown shelled Koopa wearing an explorers cap on the dock. He turned around.

"Eh? Who are you? Never seen you around here before."

"Well... We're just looking for Lavalava island. Can you take us there?"

"Well... I could... But the whale I once used to go there dissapeared!" Jagger then found something blue sticking out of the water. He hit it a few times.

"Owww! Hey! What are you doing?" The object shook, and then rose from the water. It was a whale!

"My dear whale friend! It's you!" Said the Koopa.

"Oh!_Urk..._ H-Hello there _o-ouch.. _K-Kolorado!"

"Umm... Is there something bothering you?"

"My stomach... It feels like something is jumping around in my belly..."

"Mmm, I say. My whale friend seems to have a bit of a stomachache. How bout you chaps lend him a hand hmm?"

"Can you please... Check in my belly?.. Please... I'm begging you..." The whale opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tounge.

"Umm... I guess we have no other choice..." Said Jagger.

* * *

"Eww... This place is gross..." Said Ashley. Jagger broke off a part of a ship that was in the whale's stomach. He handed it to Ashley.

"Hey Ash, can you light this for me? It's really dark in here." He asked.

"Sure." Ashley breathed a bit of fire and lit the piece of wood, illuminating the whale. Just then, a small, fuzzy, worm like creature jumped over to them.

"Waaaah! Who dat! What d'you think your doin' with that light?" It yelled. It started bouncing all over the place.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jagger dove and grabbed the worm.

"Hey fella! You wanna piece o' this? You got it!I'm onerey as all get out! Prepare for some pain!" The worm wriggled and squirmed to escape Jagger's grip. He then headbutted him.

"Ow! You stupid worm!" The worm then climbed up on some bones. Trace then started charging up electricity. "Wait Trace! Don't use Thunderbolt! It might hurt the whale!" Trace nodded. Instead he just hit it with an Ice Beam, causing it to fall. However, it then just climbed up again. It went over and fell on Ashley.

"Ow! Stupid bug!" She said. She then used Flamethrower, scorching the creature. It ran away back to the bones. Luna knocked it down with Aura Sphere, then Jagger punched it away with Ice Punch. The worm collapsed.

"Awwwwwww... Shucks! First I think I get away from that ol' fishing man... Then I get all swallowed up by a huge fish... And then this fella goes upside my head. I've just been fallin' outta fryin' pans into fryers since I was a grub. Talk about a lousy lot in life." It said.

"Hey guys! It's me! You know, the whale! That stomachache seems to have cleared right up! I feel fantastic!" Then, the whale's stomach started to fill with water. It filled higher and higher until, _Whooosh! _They were all blown out in a spout of water.

"Hey! It's you, boy! You're that dumb ol' fish that ate me all up and such! You plumb idiot! You know, I thought I was a goner for sure!"

"I'm awfully sorry. I was just having a nap with my mouth open."

"Well, I suppose I can see my way to forgivin' you this time, but you just watch it." The worm turned around to face Jagger. "Er... I guess I owe you some thanks after all. Y'all take care now." The worm then bounced away.

"Thank you all! I feel so much better! I wish there was some way I could express my grattitude!"

"Well... Could you take us to Lavalava Island?" Jagger asked.

"Ah! Of course! I am quite good at swimming! I will take you anywhere you want to go! But... On Lavalava island, there is a volcano on the verge of erupting! Are you sure you still want to go?"

"Yes! We have to!"

"Alrighty then! Hop on!" Everyone climbed onto the whale.

"Righto! Setting sail on a whale to Lavalava Island! Here we go!" Said Kolorado.


	9. Mt Lavalava At Last!

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 9: Mt. Lavalava At Last!_

The whale pulled up to an island.

"Here we are! Lavalava Island!" Said the whale. "Come and tell me when you're ready to go back to Toad Town!" Kolorado jumped off of the whale. The others did as well.

"Ahh, Lavalava Island... Brings back memories just being here... Why, I remember when I came here with... Hmm... What was his name?.. Marty-o? Malleo? Mary-o?"

"Mario?" Said Jagger.

"Yes! That's the lad! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to conduct some research. See you later!" Kolorado then went off into the island. The four then went in as well.

"MEEEEEOIIIIINK!" They heard a very strange sound while they were walking along the beach. Suddenly, a green bouncing ball of fuzz jumped up and attached itself to Jagger's head.

"Ow ow! Get it off!" Jagger yelled, trying to detach the creature. It jumped off him and started bouncing around. It had a very peculiar smile. Jagger kicked it away. "Stupid fuzz ball!" They continued walking along until they passed under a wooden sign that said "Yoshi's Village" a red dino went up to them.

"Hi! Hello! Howdy! This is Yoshi's Village! We Yoshis inhabit it."

"Hello." Said Jagger. "Do you know where Mt. Lavalava is?"

"Mt. Lavalava you say? Well the volcano is just east of our village, but our village leader says it's dangerous to go too close because it could erupt any day! But if you really want to go, you should get help from Raphael the Raven, he is at the top of his tree."  
"Alright then. Thanks."

* * *

They were one step away from their goal. They had reached Jade Jungle. And what's more, they had already reached Raphel the Raven's tree. They were about to enter when all of a sudden, a Piranha Plant sprung up under Jagger, trying to eat him! He held apart it's mouth so it couldn't bite him.

"H-hey Ash! Torch this guy would ya'?" He said.

"Got it!" Ashley breathed fire at the bottom of the Piranha Plant to not burn Jagger. When the plant started to die, Jagger got out. He punched the ground with Ice Punch to put out the fire. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's get up this tree."

It took awhile, but they finally reached the top of the tree. There was a large raven sitting in a nest.

"Oh! Welcome! Sorry I'm so surprised, but I can't remember the last time someone came up here. It sure has been a while. Oh yes! I am the master of this island! Call sign: Rahel the Raven! If you have any problems at all, just let me know ok? Go on! Out with it." He said.

"Well, we're trying to reach Mt. Lavalava, and we heard that you could help."

"Ah, I see. So YOU'RE Jagger. I see. Rodger that. I got a message from the guardian of fire saying that you would come. You can't find a way to reach the volcano, is that it? Yeah, that's a problem. Not for me though. I'll help. Now let's take care of that volcano problem, ok?" Raphael took a deep breath. He turned red. "CAW CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" He turned back to normal. Several other ravens flew to the tree. "Cawcaaaw cawwwww. Excellent response time ravens. We've got work to do. I'll brief you only once, so I want your full attention!" Raphael spoke to the ravens with several caws and squawks. "And it must be done as quickly as possible. Got it? I should hope so. Let's move ravens. Follow me!" Raphael jumped off the tree, and the other ravens did so too. The four climbed back down the tree to find Raphael. "Come on then!" He said, as he walked off. They followed him. They found Raphael standing by a tree and ravens working. "This shouldn't take long." Kolorado then appeared.

"Hmm? What in blazes?" He said. A raven jumped down.

"Caw caw caaaaw! Finished! Caaaaw!" A lift dropped down.

"Rodger that! You can reach the volcano now!"

"Ooh! Top notch, really! This is the same bridge that Mario used to reach the volcano! Now, I'm off to get more research done!" Said Kolorado, as he headed up the lift and into the volcano.

"That Koopa! What a maverick! Charging into the volcano... He's bold, I'll give him that! Bold and certifiably nuts! Well enough about that, I must be on my way! Over and out!" Raphael said before leaving. The four went up the lift, across the bridge, and into the volcano. Before going very far, the ground started shaking.

"Whoa! Alright guys, we have to hurry. We practically are on a time bomb right now. Let's get moving!" Jagger said. They had reached Mt. Lavalava at last.


	10. One Hot Mess

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 10: One Hot Mess_

Jagger coughed a few times.

"Ugh, there's so much smoke in here..." He said. Just then, a piranha plant sprang up in front of them.

"IDENTIFIED AS... UNIDENTIFIABLE! ALERT! REPORT TO BOSS! ALERT! ALERT!" It shouted before going back into the ground.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jagger kneeled down and brushed away some dirt, trying to find the plant. There was no trace of it. Jagger got up and the four continued. They found a rock floating on some lava. Jagger jumped on it. It started to sink, so he quickly jumped off to the other side. "Whoa, this sinks, so you guys have to go one at a time." Trace crossed first, followed by Luna, and then Ashley. They went onto a large rock, and then crossed more sinking ones until they found a moving one. They quickly all got on before it floated away. When they got off, Jagger's arm started burning. At first he thought it was just the heat from the lava, but then the heat began to get more intense. He looked over and saw a fireball with eyes rubbing against him. He smacked it away with Ice Punch. "Ow! Dumb fire ball!" Jagger clutched his arm.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah... It's just a burn... I'll be fine."

* * *

They then found themselves on a small cliff. There was a zip line, but it was broken. Jagger went over and hung off the ledge. "Follow me." He said. He slowly climbed down. Luna followed him. When they reached the bottom, Trace and Ashley were gone.

"Hey, where's Trace and Ashley?" Luna asked. Trace then, floated down, beating his wings. Ashley was holding on to him.

"You know I could have just carried you guys down, right?" He said. Jagger and Luna sighed.

The heat was now getting to them. Their pace slowed, and all the smoke wasn't helping either. Suddenly, Trace felt something bite his tail.

"OW!" He cried. He turned around and saw a Piranha Plant. Trace shot flames from his mouth at the Piranha Plant. He just barely missed as the plant retreated. A bit further into the volcano. Another Piranha Plant popped up.

"CODE RED! REPORT TO BOSS! ALERT! ALERT!" It shouted before retreating.

"That was weird..." Said Jagger. A bit deeper, the four found a pool of lava, with two paths going around it. The lava started bubbling... Then, all of a sudden, a giant Piranha Plant sprung from the lava!

"BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK! YOU MADE IT!" Said Lava Piranha. "YOU GUYS... BAD GUYS! BAD GUYS COME TO STOP MASTER! MASTER WILL HAVE HIS WISH! BAD GUYS WHO COME TO STOP MASTER GET HURT! WE DON'T LET IT HAPPEN! NO! WE DON'T LET ANYONE REACH GUARDIAN! WE GET THIS VOLCANO! VOLCANO IS OURS! GOOD DEAL! WE MAKE THINGS HOT FOR YOU! WE BEAT YOU!" Lava Piranha and the two Lava Buds all spat fire at the four. Trace countered with Ice Beam, destroying the fire and hitting Lava Piranha dead on. Ashley went over and slashed at one of the buds with Iron Tail, cutting it in two. However, the other retaliated. It swung at Ashley and knocked her back.

"ASH!" Trace ran over and caught her right before she went right into the lava. Luna shot a Shadow Ball at Lava Piranha. Lava Piranha was hit, and he recoiled back a bit. He then recovered and shot many flames at Luna. She was about to get hit when Jagger dove and took the attack for her. He fell to the ground.

"Jagger!" Luna cried. "You were already burned from before! How much more can you take?"

"As... As much as I need to..." The remaining Lava Bud slammed down on Jagger with its thorns.

"Jagger! You're hurt bad! You can't keep this up!"

"BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK! BLUE DOG GO DOWN!" Said Lava Piranha. Suddenly, a green ball of light came out of Jagger. It swirled around him and shot out several sparkles. Jagger's burns healed and the thorns were removed. Jagger got up.

"Jagger? What was that?"  
"I don't know... But whatever it is, it just saved me." Said Jagger. "Now let's finish this thing!" Both Jagger and Luna shot Aura Spheres at Lava Piranha. Trace then hit it with Ice Beam.

"BLECK... HYUCK... YUCK..." Lava Piranha managed to say before sinking back into the lava.

"Yeah! We did it!" The ground started shaking... The lava started to bubble... Lava Piranha shot out of it, completely covered in flames!

"BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK! NOW BAD GUYS WILL BE BURNED LIKE BARBECUE!"

"Jagger! You shant fight alone! Kolorado to the rescue! Hi-yaaaaaaaaah!" Kolorado charged at Lava Piranha. He just bounced off of the lava, smoking. "Ow ow OW! HOT! Oh it burns! Really!" Kolorado fell and went up to Jagger. "Sorry old chap! But that's all I can do at the moment! Good luck with all this!" Kolorado ran off.

"Well that was helpful..." Said Jagger. " Looks like we're in the middle of one hot mess here... Literally..."


	11. Took You Long ENough

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 11: Took You Long Enough_

Lava Piranha's tongue hung out and it laughed an ugly laugh.

"BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK! YOU NO GO FURTHER! WE BURN YOU DOWN TO ASH! NO LEAVE VOLCANO ALIVE!" Lava Piranha and its Lava Buds breathed a large stream of fire at all of them. They just barely avoided it. Trace shot an Ice Beam at Lava Piranha. The fire was put out, and Lava Piranha raised its head, shaking. "RAAAARGH! NO ICE! ICE IS WATER! WATER BURRRRRRRNNNSSS!" Jagger then used Ice Punch on one Lava Bud, causing it to shrivel up. Ashley cut the other one with Iron tail.

"Now's our chance guys!" Said Jagger. "Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Jagger and Trace both used their ice attacks. Ashley jumped up and rammed Lava Piranha with Zen Headbutt. Luna shot a Shadow Ball at it. Lava Piranha caught on fire again just before Jagger hit him with another Ice Punch. It whacked him away, burning him in the process. The cut Lava Bud grew back, and the other sprang back up. Both Lava Buds spat out two little balls of fire. The two Petit Piranhas charged towards Jagger and exploded on him, knocking him back. He slowly got back up.

"Arggh... He looks like he's about to go down... Trace! Hit him with Ice Beam at the same time I hit him!" He said. Trace started charging up Ice Beam. Jagger jumped up and winded up a punch. "Now!" Trace shot the Ice Beam and it hit at the same time as Jagger's Ice Punch. Lava Piranha's fire went out and it collapsed.

"BLECK... HYUCK... YUCK... NO... BAD GUYS... CANT WIN..." Jagger sighed.

"We... We did it..." The lava started bubbling again. "Oh no..." Suddenly, several tendrils of fire exploded from the fiery abyss. The tendrils tightly wrapped around Jagger. "Ahhhh!" Trace tried to hit them with Ice Beam, but they twisted out of the way. Jagger tried to hold on the the ground, but the fire was stronger, and it dragged him down into the lava.

"JAGGER!" Luna cried.

* * *

Jagger panted heavily. He had no idea what just happened. His vision was black. Was he dreaming? What if, everything that had happened, was all just a dream, and he would wake up, and everything was normal. Or maybe... Arceus forbid... Was he... Dead?.. Jagger's vision returned, and he breathed a sigh of relief. All he saw was fire. He was surprised how he wasn't getting burned. He was also surprised that he was able to get through the lava unscathed.

"Ah, so you made it." Jagger heard a voice. He looked over and saw an Entei standing next to him. The tendrils of fire from before returned to the Entei.

"Huh?.. Are you... The Guardian of Fire?" Jagger asked. The Entei smiled.

"Indeed I am. I am known as Crash. Fire bends to my will alone. If you are to best me in battle, I will grant you my powers. Are you ready, Jagger?" Jagger closed his eyes, his strength returning.

"Yes. I am ready."

"I see. Then let the battle begin!" Crash became covered in flames, knocking Jagger back.

_"Hmm... My forest magic most likely won't work well against this guy..." _Jagger thought. _"Maybe Ice Punch will work..."_ Jagger charged towards Crash, and tried an Ice Punch. However, before he came in contact, his fist started burning. Jagger grabbed his fist. "Arrrghh!" Crash knocked him away.

"Your do not have enough focus, child. You must think decisively before striking. Just so you know, I shall not hold back. Flame Cannon!" Crash shot an enormous beam of fire towards Jagger. Jagger rolled out of the way, he got burned a little, but received no major damage. Jagger threw an Aura Sphere at Crash, but he just blocked it with his fire. "Crash Burner!" Crash covered himself in flames, and charged towards Jagger. Jagger didn't think, his body acted without any command. Jagger held out his hands, attempting to catch Crash

_"What the? What am I doing?! He'll torch me! I... I don't have control!"_ To his surprise, Jagger actually caught Crash. His flames didn't burn. Jagger didn't experience any pain. Crash smiled.

_"Yes... Yes child... Use this to your advantage... I know you can do it..._" Jagger threw Crash away. Crash's flames dissapeared. "Enough. I need to test you no longer. I already know that you are ready. I will grant you my magic." Jagger was enveloped in a glowing red light. An intense flame burned inside of him. It wasn't painful... He felt... Stronger. The light dissipated. "Go forth Jagger. You must stop the dark lord from retrieving the Grand Star. May the light guide you." Crash teleported Jagger away in a flash of light.

* * *

_"You have done well to beat the second guardian, hero..."_

_ "The voice again..."_

_ "I feel our psychic connection getting stronger. You must continue to defeat the guardians. My power is fading now... I will leave you with this hint. 'Within the arctic tundra outside the mansion of enigma, a snow statue of a tyrant stands tall. The stature of ice holds the key to the water.'"_

* * *

Jagger was thrown out of the lava. Before he could do anything, Luna ran up and hugged him.

"Jagger! You're okay! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" She said. Jagger smiled. Trace turned around and saw a giant block of ice standing in their way.

"Huh?! What is ice doing in a volcano?!" Trace exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got this." Said Jagger. Jagger walked up the the ice. He was covered in flames. "Crash Burner!" Jagger charged at the ice, shattering it in a single blow.

"Whoah! That was cool!" Said Trace.

"Yeah, I can tell that this magic is going to come in handy! Let's get back to the whale!"

* * *

It took a while, but the four finally got back to the whale. They also found Kolorado along the way, which was good.

"Took you long enough." Said the whale. "Ready to go back to Toad Town?"

"Yup!" Said Ashley. Everyone got on the whale.

"Alright then! Off we go!"


	12. They're Way Too Shyper

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 12: They're Way Too Shyper_

"So what now?" Luna asked. "Do we go back to Rougeport?"

"Actually. I heard that voice again. It said that we have to go back to the tundra surrounding the Enigmansion." Said Jagger. "So first we have to go back to Boo's Mansion."

"GET BACK HERE!" They saw Bow flying past them, chasing a Shy Guy holding a mirror. Another Shy Guy creeped up behind her and took her fan. "HEY!" Bow turned and saw the four. "Ack! Oh no! You're already here?" Bow sighed. "Umm... Well... I have some bad news... A Shy Guy came to Boo's Mansion and stole the mirror that you used to get here..."

"So we can't get back?!" Trace said.

"Not until we get back the mirror." Bow saw a Shy Guy entering a house. "Gotcha! Follow me guys!" Biw flew over to the house and went inside. The others followed. When they went inside, the Shy Guy was gone. "Guys, grab me." The four held onto Bow and turned invisible. A Shy Guy walked in. It looked around to see if it was being followed. It walked through a secret door in the wall. "Aha!" The five went through the entrance. They saw the Shy Guy and a giant present. The Shy Guy jumped up and quickly went into the present. Everyone jumped in after it.

* * *

They all fell into a giant toy box. Bow looked around.

"Alright, this place is split into four stations, so we should split up. I'll take care of the Green Station. We'll meet at the Red Station. See you there." Said Bow. She then went onto the train and left for the Green Station. The others then had to decide who went where.

"Me and Jagger will look around here, I guess." Said Trace. Him and Jagger then left.

"Then I guess that leaves the Pink Station for us, Luna." Ashley said.

* * *

"General Guy, sir!"

"What is it soldier?"

"I have reports of five intruders who have entered the Toy Box!"

"Then gather our best troops soldier! Stop them at all costs!"

* * *

A black and red X-Naut was walking around the base. He picked up his tranciever.

"BZZT! X-Naut PhD No. 6 to Elite X-Naut No. 1. A strange entity has been seen outside the base. BZZT!" The Elite X-Naut held the tranciever to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Rodger that. I'll check it out."

* * *

Lord Crump was testing out the features of project GRAPPLE 3. An X-Naut PhD was scribbling down notes on a clipboard. An Elite X-Naut frantically ran in.

"L-L-L-L-Lord Crump!" He said. Lord Crump exited the robot.

"What is it, soldier?" He asked.

"It-It-It-It-It..." Lord Crump smacked him across the face.

"Out with it!"  
"It's the DEMON!"

"What?!" Lord Crump left the base and saw a great beast of darkness standing before him. "Buh-buh-buh-buh..."  
"What's the matter Lord Crump?" Said the demon. "Don't you remember me? I am the one who saved you, you know."

"What?.."

"When Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 exploded, you were sent careening into the dark, unforgiving depths of deep space. When I came to this world, I saw your potential and returned you to the moon."

"But why are you here now?"  
"Well, I need your help with something. If you decide to help me, I will give you everything you have ever desired. Wealth, immortality, ultimate power, anything you wish..."

"Anything I wish eh?.. Alright then, I'll do it!" The demon smiled.

_"Yes... That's it fool... You will obey me... And your pathetic world will have a new master..."_


	13. Genera Guy's Army

_**Paper Pokemon**_

_Chapter 13: General Guy's Army_

Bow passed through another grate, keeping an eye out for the Shy Guy that took the mirror. A Shy Guy poked his head out of his hiding spot behind the slot machine. It was holding a pink fan.

"AHA! My fan!" Bow shouted. She quickly floated over to the Shy Guy and smacked him repeatedly until he gave in. Bow took her fan. "Thaaaaank you! Hehehe..." Bow turned around. "Huh who are you? Wait a minute... General- Ack! Hey! Stop that! What are you doing!? Lemme go!"

* * *

"Geez... That Anti-Guy wasn't lying... He WAS tough..." Jagger said.

"Yeah, good thing we fled when we did..." Trace replied.

"I wonder what was in that chest..."

"It's probably not the mirror. If someone like Anti-Guy was guarding it, there must be something much more valuable inside of it." Then, Jagger and Trace found a bunch of Shy Guys.

"You see the mirror?" Jagger asked.

"Hmm... Nope. Just some Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and... Cake Mix? Huh."

"Well, this must be all of the Blue Station, so should we head to the Red Station like Bow said?"

"I guess so. Maybe she found the mirror, or maybe Ashley or Luna did."

* * *

Ashley burnt yet another Sky Guy with Fire Blast.

"These guys are so persistent..." She stated.

"I wonder what their motive is... Why do they keep stealing stuff like this?" Said Luna.

"No mirror here..." Ashley sighed. "This is so tedious..."

"Well we can't move on without the mirror. Maybe someone else found it. You think we should just head to the Red Station? Bow did say to meet there."

"Well I don't have any better ideas... Let's go, I guess."

* * *

Ashley and Luna Spotted Jagger and Trace once they got to the Red Station.

"Hey guys!" Luna said. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Jagger said. "How about you?" Luna and Ashley both shook their heads. Trace looked around the station.

"Hey, have either of you seen Bow? She isn't here." He asked.

"Hmm, nope. Haven't seen her." Said Ashley.

"I guess we should just move on without her..." Said Jagger. "We've waited long enough."

* * *

"Hmm... This giant hole in the wall is really strange..." Luna said. "Wonder what happened here..."

"I'm not sure." Said Jagger. "Lets just keep moving." When they went through the hole, they saw many Shy Guys, with a white one wearing a captain's outfit there too, apparently leading them.

"So you came, did you?" He asked. "I'm General Guy. We're following the orders of our commander by preventing you from progressing any further. As long as you are stopped, we have permission to do whatever we want! You hear?! I don't care for you. You are rude, and furthermore, you are trespassing here. Our toy box is off limits to the likes of you! The treasures in this box rare for shy guys only! And the fate of this world is none of your business! Prepare to fight me! TASTE DEFEAT! CHARGE!" The group of Shy Guys ran towards them.

"Alright guys," Said the lead Shy Guy. "Let's rush em'! Chaaaaaaaarge!" The Shy Guy squadron charged towards Ashley, but she burnt them with Fire Blast, knocking a few out of the group. The rest pelted her with a series of punches.

"Ow! Stop that!" Jagger and Luna both hit the group with Aura Spheres, leaving only one Shy Guy left.

"Oh man! We're going to lose! Retreeaaaaat!" The lone Shy Guy ran away.

"Mercy! You beat em' all up! That isn't good." Said General Guy. "Guess it's up to me!" General Guy rolled in in his tank. "You will pay! You beat my infantry, but that's all you'll do! Prepare for the next wave!" General guy blew his whistle twice, and two Stilt Guys dropped in. "Go! Attack Stilt Guys! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" They both said. One of them rammed into Jagger, knocking him down.

"Ouch! Geez..." Jagger aimed at his stilts with Ice Punch and knocked them away, causing the Stilt Guy to fall. The Shy Guy then got scared and ran away. Trace burned the other Stilt Guys stilts with Flamethrower. This Shy Guy stayed, and tried to hit Ashley with an aerial attack. Ashley countered with Iron Tail, knocking him out.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! Unbelievable! I guess it's time four my special battalion..." Eight Shy Guys ran in and stacked up in stacks of four. "Ho ho ho ho ho! I pity you! It's time you paid!"

"Easy pickings..." Said Jagger. He charged up fire in his hands. "Flame Cannon!" Jagger shot a large blast of fire at the two Shy Stacks. When the attack was over, the Shy Stacks were gone. Jagger looked down at his hands, they were still flaming from the attack he used. "Woah... That's some powerful fire..." General Guy stood there for a moment, astonished.

"... Gah! Grrrr..! Fine! I'll beat you myself! Nobody embarrasses the brave Shy Guy army! Nobody!" General Guy went inside of his tank. The big light bulb on it started charging up electricity. "Ready! Aim! FIRE!" The light bulb shot a bolt of electricity at Jagger. Jagger quickly dodged it. When the light bulb was charging up again, Jagger broke it using Aura Sphere. The electricity backfired and shocked everything in the tank. "Ack! I thinks it's time for my new cloaking device..."

"Cloaking device?" Said Jagger. A part of the tank opened and a capsule rose from it. Inside was... Bow?!

"Lemme go already!" She shouted. General Guy slammed a button with his fist. The entire tank was invisible. However, General Guy was still visible.

"Haha! Where did I go?"

"You know we can still see YOU right?" Trace asked.

"What?! Really?! Hold on..." General Guy went inside of his tank. Several clanking sounds were heard.

"Ack! Hey! Watch it you creep!" Said Bow. General Guy returned and pressed the button again. He turned invisible.

"There we are. Now, as I was saying, Haha! Where did I go? You can't possibly fight what you can't see!"

"Hey guys! Can you hear me? Aim where my voice is coming from!" Bow said.

"Arrrrghhhh! Shut up you stupid Boo! Why I ought to get my vacuum cleaner and... Grrrr..." While General Guy was mumbling to himself, Trace shot a Thunderbolt at him. It electrified the tank and it became visible for a few seconds. "Grrr! My high-tech tank defenses don't seem to stand up to that electrical attack! You're making my cloaking device bug out! Why didn't you get damaged you dumb ghost?"

"Because you decided to put me in an impenetrable capsule."

"Argh! J-just quit doing that! You're breaking the rules of war!"

"All's fair in love and war." Said Jagger. General Guy banged on his tank.

"Graaaahh! You're so annoying!" General Guy pulled out several bombs. "These will shut you up!" He threw the bombs at the four. Jagger caught one of them. The others landed on the ground with their fuses lit.

"Guys! Throw them here! While the lid is still open!" Bow shouted. Jagger threw the bomb where Bow's voice came from. It rolled right into the tank. Luna and Ashley picked up the other two and threw them in as well. One of them exploded, causing the others to explode as well.

"Attacks from the inside!? S-stop that!" The bottom of Bow's capsule was destroyed. She flew under and out of the tank.

"Haha! Nice one guys!" The tank became visible again.

"Grrr! Time for our brand new, special attack! Shy Stack! Get out here!" A stack of four shy guys ran in. The top one pulled out a mirror.

"The mirror!" The back of the tank opened up, and a large cannon came out.

"Alright! It's do or die time! Everybody ready?! Let's blast 'em! OPEN FIRE!" The cannon shot several lasers at the Shy Stack, reflecting off of the mirror. When the lasers hit the ground, there was an explosion."

"Guys! This doesn't look good! Grab on!" The four held onto Bow, turning invisible and avoiding the entire attack. General Guy stomped the floor. "RAAAAAAGH! USELESS PIECE OF..!" Trace used Thunderbolt, knocking down the Shy Stack and hitting General Guy as well. The Shy Guys ran away, and both Jagger and Luna shot Aura Sphere's at the one with the mirror. The Shy Guy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, but couldn't outrun the Aura Spheres. He was knocked down, and dropped the mirror. Bow floated over and grabbed it.

"Jagger, do you think you can use that fire magic again?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I think I got another shot in me." Said Jagger. "Crash Burner!" Jagger was engulfed in flames, and rammed General Guy. His tank tipped over a bit, and several explosions occurred.

"No! This... Is not possible! I... I let down commander! Arrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!" General Guy was thrown out of his tank, and was knocked unconscious.

"Man, I really hate those annoying Shy Guys..." Said Bow.

"Yeah, but I wonder who their commander is..." Said Jagger.

"You think it's that Bowser guy we met a while back?" Trace asked. Jagger shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. But that stuff about the fate of the world... That sounded pretty strange. Maybe there's a bigger villain here.

"Anyways, let's just get back to Boo's Mansion so you can get out of here." Bow said.

"Thanks again you guys." Said Bow. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"That's alright Bow. It's no problem." Jagger said.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, don't hesitate to let me know. Good luck on your journey!" Bow dissapeared. The next leg of their journey would most likely be dangerous. It will take them through the unforgiving cold of Whiteout Valley.


End file.
